


Act 16: Stuck in the Bathroom

by writerx75



Series: Stuck [20]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Language, M/M, Mirror Sex, Sex Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerx75/pseuds/writerx75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something goes wrong on a special night out that finds our two protagonists locked in the bathroom.  What to do while waiting for someone to figure out what's happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act 16: Stuck in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, All! The shoe from last installment drops this time, and I hope you enjoy the outcome. :D Also, more references to past Acts than you can shake a stick at in this one, so as always, it's recommended to read these stories in sequence.
> 
> As always, many thanks to my awesome editor-in-chief, [gwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwoman/pseuds/gwoman)!
> 
> Note: This series was written before/during the Winter War arc, and I set this story at some vague point in the future when (I assumed) things have gone back (more or less) to normal. Canon continues to be violated, and will be for the remainder of these stories. : )
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own these characters and don't make any money for these writings; I'm just creating these stories to entertain myself and (hopefully) you.
> 
> The people in this story are fictional, and so you might see them doing things that aren't strictly safe from a sexual standpoint. You are a real person, so please be safe when you play! If you want more information about how that all works, please look [here](http://www.scarleteen.com/article/sexuality/safe_sound_sexy_a_safer_sex_how_to) or here...or there are plenty of other sites with good info on the web, too, so check them out and be safe.
> 
> Oh, yes, one more thing. All of the people depicted (or referred to) in sexual situations in my stories are intended and considered to be by the author of the legal age of consent in any jurisdiction, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from. OK?

“Why does this always happen to us?” Renji asked, yanking on the door.

“I don’t know,” Ichigo responded, a little smile on his face that Renji was _sure_ didn’t mean that he thought their situation was at all funny. “If you keep pulling on the door like that, though, you’re going to break it and they’re going to want us to pay for it.”

“What else should we do?” Renji growled, turning around to see Ichigo sitting on the counter between the sinks. The redhead took in a little breath, noticing not for the first time how good Ichigo looked in a suit, his eyes traveling over the navy fabric with white pinstripes, up to the white shirt the younger man was wearing and the royal blue silk tie. The mirrors behind Ichigo and around both sides of the sinks reflected the sight back to Renji a million times into infinity. As his eyes met Ichigo’s, he noticed that his lover was smirking, probably unable to have missed the fact that Renji was checking him out.

“Maybe we should just look at this as an opportunity,” Ichigo said quietly, then continued in a slightly louder voice. “Look, someone’s bound to figure out we’re here sooner or later and come to fix the door. I think you should just relax in the meantime.”

Renji sighed, eyeing the exit, but his attention was quickly brought back to Ichigo when he heard the sharp sound of the other man’s shoes hitting the tile floor. The redhead thought back for a moment, trying to figure out how they'd gotten into this mess, because he certainly hadn’t gotten a suit specifically to be dressed up for this event just to be stuck in the bathroom indefinitely.

He'd wanted to do something special to celebrate the fact that Ichigo had passed all his exams and had done well with them. When Ichigo had suggested going to eat at this place, Renji had agreed, even recruiting Rukia for a couple of hours to take him to the living world to help him pick out something to wear, since his lover had mentioned they would need to dress up. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he realized that he and Rukia had actually done well. The charcoal grey suit and the forest green shirt suited him, and the striped green and grey silk tie matched both colors. He had been especially happy with the long look Ichigo had given him when he'd showed up at his lover's front door to pick him up.

Unfortunately, after they'd arrived here, things seemed to have taken a wrong turn somehow. They'd ordered something to start with and Renji had left Ichigo to order the remainder of their meal after he'd told his lover what he wanted. A couple of minutes after he entered the restroom, however, Ichigo came in as well, saying something about wanting to wash his hands before the food came. Ichigo had turned to leave as Renji came to wash his own hands, and a few seconds later was still standing at the exit. “Hmmm...the door seems to be stuck,” Ichigo had said.

Which had led them to where they were now. Renji looked at the reflection in the mirror, his gaze drifting from his own image to the empty bathroom stalls behind them, and finally moving his attention from the mirror to lock eyes with Ichigo, who was still sitting on the counter, brown eyes dark and soft and a small smile playing around his lips. “But I'm hungry,” Renji complained, around the same time his stomach decided to noisily weigh in on the matter.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm starved, too,” Ichigo said, unbuckling his belt and moving to unbutton and unzip his pants.

“Ichigo, what...” Renji trailed off as he watched the younger man shift to take his pants and boxers off and then carefully lay them on the side of the counter so they wouldn't wrinkle.

And then, as Ichigo leaned back so that his shoulders were resting against the mirror behind him, he gave Renji a wicked smile as he spread his legs. Renji's mouth went dry watching Ichigo unbutton his shirt, eyes lingering on the younger man's half-hard cock. The redhead could see Ichigo's smile turn almost shark-like, however, as he hooked his heel on the edge of the counter and tilted his hips up.

“Fuck, Ichi,” the redhead heard himself saying in a voice so rough that he hardly recognized it.

He was suddenly right in front of Ichigo, his hands on his lover's thighs, lifting the younger man's legs up to wrap them around his waist. “I can't believe you wore this one again. I haven't seen it since that time on the roof,” Renji said, fingers moving to tap on the end of the plug buried in Ichigo's ass.

Ichigo shivered once in response, head tipping back as the sensation moved through him. As Ichigo brought his gaze back to meet Renji's a few seconds later, the redhead could feel himself start to slyly grin at the invitation he saw there.

“Renji, I want you to fuck me,” Ichigo said, his voice low, husky, and completely confident.

“Fuck, Ichigo,” Renji replied a bit breathlessly as he ground his hips up against Ichigo. “Do you even know how crazy you make me? I wanted tonight to be special, though–”

Ichigo shook his head once as he gave the redhead a _look_ , then interrupted what he was saying. “Renji, I appreciate you offering to take me out to celebrate, but, hell, it's special enough actually having you here. Do you realize it's been about a month and a half since we've been able to spend the night together? About a month since I've seen you somewhere that's _not_ on the battlefield?”

He paused a moment and Renji could almost _feel_ those dark eyes as they bored into his. Then Ichigo turned away, but the redhead could see the blush across his lover's nose in the side reflection in the mirror. “Don't make me tell you how much I need this, Renji,” Ichigo mumbled, then turned back to look the taller man straight in the eye. “I want you, Renji. Now.”

Renji's hands tightened on Ichigo's thighs as he leaned forward to capture his lover's lips, suddenly unable to go on without tasting him first. The last thing he released, as they both struggled for breath, was Ichigo's bottom lip, caught between his teeth and teased with his tongue.

“Whatever you want, Ichi,” Renji replied, his voice low and deep. “You look so fucking delicious right now,” he said as he leaned back, fingers fumbling for the edge of the plug.

“Fuck, you make me want to eat you up,” he continued, watching as he started to pull the toy out of his lover. “I want to lick and bite you all over. I want to make you come just by fucking you with my tongue. I can almost see you now, the way you tense up and then let out this incredible moan. And then I want to make you come again and again, all night.”

As he'd been speaking, Renji had been slowly pulling on the plug, and then, with one quick movement, he pushed it back into his lover. Ichigo's head jerked backwards again and he made a strangled sound in the back of his throat. When his eyes came back to Renji's they could almost have been considered angry if there wasn't so much lust in them.

“Damn it, Renji, quit fucking around!” Ichigo was panting and flushed and looked so amazing the redhead couldn't keep his hands off.

“OK, OK, Ichi, just...hang on for a second,” Renji murmured, his hands running the length of Ichigo's thighs until he reluctantly let go so that he could fumble with his own pants, awkwardly pushing them and his briefs down as far as he had patience for. “You know, if I'd known what you had in mind, I'd have worn different underwear. Or none.”

“Renji,” Ichigo growled, pulling the redhead closer with his legs. Renji chuckled in return until Ichigo's dark, dark eyes met his, and he had to kiss his lover again.

“So,” he murmured as he took hold of the plug and slowly started sliding it out again, “did you think of me when you got yourself ready today?”

Ichigo's gaze moved away as a light blush made its way over his nose and cheekbones, but when he turned back, his dark eyes were a little defiant. “Yeah, actually I did.”

Renji sucked a breath in through his teeth as he felt his cock twitch at his lover's words. “I imagine you getting out of the shower and then closing the blinds, losing the towel around your waist and then leaning over your bed right away because you need it so bad, grinding your cock into the mattress as you finger-fuck yourself. I know how much you like it, too. You _must_ have come by the time you played with yourself enough to get this in.”

“You've got quite an imagination,” Ichigo said quietly, but the redhead could see his blush flare even as he said it.

Renji had retrieved the toy and managed to undo the cap that kept the lube inside of it. It was when he was carefully putting it on himself, trying not to use so much pressure that he got himself off that Ichigo started talking again, a little smirk on his face.

“Actually, it was something like that,” his lover began. “I started thinking about us getting together tonight and before I knew it, I had all four fingers inside me and I was practically humping the bed. I had to change the bedspread afterwards.”

“Fuck!” Renji hissed, pulling his hand away from himself as if he'd been burned and glaring at Ichigo. “Are you trying to make me come right now, or what?”

“Just get over here,” Ichigo said in a low murmur, using his legs to pull the redhead closer.

“All right, all right,” Renji said with a sly smile. He quickly pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket and put it on the counter, then carefully placed the toy on it before he lifted Ichigo's hips and tilted them a bit, then started his slow slide into his lover.

Renji had to watch Ichigo's face as he did, see the familiar gasp his lover made at the first push inside and the way Ichigo's eyes closed and head tipped back as Renji continued slowly thrusting his way in. Finally, when he could go no further, the redhead froze, a long shudder running down his spine as he looked at the way Ichigo was biting his lip, neck deliciously stretched out. He was leaning over to nibble on his lover's neck when he felt Ichigo's hips start to buck up. The redhead grabbed the smaller man's hips and gave him a warning look, which was somehow lost in Ichigo's dark eyes and sexy grin.

“Fuck, Ichi, give me a minute unless you want this to be over too quick,” Renji said, holding tight to Ichigo's hips as he leaned closer to his lover.

“Hell, I can remember the day when this sort of thing used to embarrass you,” the redhead murmured into Ichigo's ear. “Does it turn you on now, the idea that there might be people right outside that door, listening to us?”

Renji gasped as Ichigo shivered at that then turned his dark gaze to meet the redhead's eyes again. “I don't really care,” Ichigo said a little breathlessly. “I just want you to make me come.”

“You little fucking _tease_ ,” Renji growled as he pulled out a bit, then pushed back into Ichigo with some force.

Ichigo groaned then, and Renji could tell from the blush that followed that the sound had been louder than the younger man had intended. “Feels that good?” Renji asked, a savage grin on his lips as he settled into a hard, fast rhythm.

“Fuck...yes,” Ichigo ground out, and Renji could feel his lover's hips bucking up to meet his as he thrust back inside.

He knew he was in danger of losing it too soon, so Renji turned away, hoping that looking at something other than a flushed, panting Ichigo would calm him down a bit. However, as he looked into the mirror beside them, something caught the redhead's eye.

The mirror alongside the far wall extended out past the sinks, and it was there that Renji's eyes were riveted. He slowed down to watch his cock disappear into Ichigo's ass, which had been pulled to the very edge of the counter. A deep shudder ran through him as he watched the sight again, and he inadvertently let out a deep rumble in his chest that sounded remarkably like a growl.

“Renji,” he heard Ichigo's voice, low and inviting even though his lover was obviously annoyed. “Don't slow down-”

“Look,” Renji interrupted, turning Ichigo's face towards the sight in the mirror.

The smaller man went silent, but a deep shiver ran through him and he started to blush as he watched, while Renji did his best to keep his rhythm slow yet intense. Finally, Ichigo dug his fingers into Renji's arm as he met the redhead's gaze. He looked dark-eyed, flushed, and desperate, and Renji suddenly found himself thinking about how very lucky he was.

“Fuck, Renji, give me more. Fuck, I need...I need–”

Renji cut off what his lover was going to say with a long kiss as he sped his thrusts back up again. The heat in his blood spiked so high when he felt Ichigo's moan vibrate against his lips, however, that the redhead felt like he was going to lose it. So he pulled his lips away and wrapped his hand around Ichigo's cock. The reaction he got was instantaneous; Ichigo groaned low and tipped his head back so fast that it thumped dully against the mirror. Ichigo was writhing under Renji as he began to stroke his lover's cock, and it didn't take too long until the younger man cursed under his breath and then came, gritting his teeth and trying not to cry out as he striped his own abdomen and chest with come.

The redhead stayed with his lover through it, pushing into Ichigo with the steady, pounding rhythm he knew would draw out the smaller man's orgasm. It was the last shuddering buck of Ichigo's hips that did him in, that and the way his lover's eyes opened to give him a sly and sated look. He wasn't sure exactly how long it took for the world to gain substance again, but Ichigo was still in the same position when it did, still giving the redhead a thoroughly satisfied look.

They both shuddered as Renji pulled out, but the redhead smiled as he reached for the handkerchief he'd put the toy on when he removed it. He cleaned his lover up as much as he could with one hand, and then showed him the plug he'd been holding in the other.

“I want to watch you put it back in,” Renji said, unable to keep himself from grinning wickedly, and hell if he didn't feel his cock twitch as Ichigo took the toy from him.

“Well, I wasn't exactly planning on carrying it home in my pocket,” Ichigo said, meeting the redhead's grin with one of his own.

Renji moved forward again and grabbed Ichigo's legs to put them up around his waist, but this time he left plenty of room so that he could watch. To his amazement, the redhead could feel his body responding to the sight of Ichigo pushing the still slick plug back inside himself, eyes closed and letting out a little moan from behind the lip he was biting.

As he slowly let Ichigo's legs back down, the redhead tried to get himself back under control, knowing that they were lucky they'd gotten away with as much as they had and another round here was out of the question. He pulled his pants back up and tried to get his clothes in order as much as possible but wasn't able to stop himself from watching as Ichigo hopped off the counter and moved forward, coming near. Renji expected his lover to kiss him, but instead Ichigo just pulled the redhead close. It was too late once he realized Ichigo's hand was in his front pants pocket.

“What the hell is this anyway? You're lucky I was so, uh, distracted or I would have said something about it sooner, since you kept grinding it into me,” Ichigo said, pulling his hand out to find that he had a small, square box in it.

Renji sucked in his breath as Ichigo turned it over in his hands. Ichigo looked up at the redhead with a quirked eyebrow, asking for permission to continue, to which Renji nodded once.

“You know, I've been thinking about it,” Renji replied, his voice a little unsteady, watching Ichigo closely as he found the seam on the box and opened it. “I don't know what's going to happen with all these arrancar or with the civil war in Hueco Mundo, but I do know one thing. I want us to be together. I want to marry you, Ichigo.”

The redhead watched as his lover pulled a ring out of the small box, watched as Ichigo looked closely at the gold ring with the deep red stone embedded in it, face impossible to read. Renji sighed quietly before he continued speaking.

“Then, I started thinking about it more and realized you’re kind of young to have to be deciding things like that, so I was thinking maybe I shouldn’t say anything yet. But now that you know, you can just hang on to that until you-“

Renji stopped speaking as Ichigo slid the ring on his finger and then gazed up at the redhead, a look of challenge on his face.

“I know I’m younger than you, Renji, but I’m not too young to know what I want,” Ichigo said as he took something out of his jacket pocket and threw it at the redhead.

Catching it without any problem, Renji blinked in surprise when he realized he held a small box similar to the one Ichigo had taken from his pocket. Not trusting his voice at the moment, the redhead opened it to find a ring made of a smoky silver-colored metal with a brilliant orange stone embedded in it.

“That’s one of the strongest metals we have here, so I figured that’s the kind I should get for you, the way you break things,” Ichigo said, and Renji could almost hear the laughter in his lover’s voice.

“It’s usually _you_ breaking my stuff,” the redhead answered as he slipped the ring on his finger. He looked at it again in the sudden silence, adjusted it, and then looked up to lock eyes with Ichigo.

“So I guess this means you've made up your mind?” Renji asked cautiously, gazing at his lover's smirk.

“Yeah. I'm just glad you ended up asking first, though, because I'm sure you'd be pissed about it if I made the first move this time, too,” Ichigo said with a laugh as he buttoned his shirt back up.

“Hey, it's not _my_ fault that the only way you know to show someone you're interested is to crawl into their lap and start making out with them,” Renji replied, smirking at his lover in return.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he started pulling his pants back on. Renji found that his gaze kept returning to his new ring and that he felt absurdly pleased with it.

“You know, I'm glad I found out these rings are what some people do here in the living world. They have all these traditions in Soul Society when you want to ask someone to marry you, like getting all kinds of junk and asking the person's parents and-”

“I'm not a girl, Renji,” Ichigo growled, glaring at the redhead as he finished buckling his belt back up.

“Yeah, when I started looking into it, I realized that's only the tradition in the living world if you're asking a woman to marry you,” Renji said as he moved forward, pushing Ichigo against the counter and kissing him again. “Somehow, I just _knew_ you wouldn't appreciate that. But when I looked into what's common in modern times here, I thought this might be kind of cool.”

“So when did you get to be a researcher?” Ichigo asked, casting a suspicious glance at the redhead.

Renji laughed and responded, “Well, I eventually figured out there was more to the internet than YouTube.”

Ichigo just smiled at him then and was moving in to kiss him again when Renji's stomach growled loudly. “When will someone figure out we're in here?” he grumbled, glaring at the exit.

He was surprised a moment later as Ichigo broke away, stood by the door momentarily and then unlocked it and held it open for Renji, grinning wickedly. The redhead's mouth fell open as he took a moment to let it all sink in, and then he was pressed up against Ichigo again.

“You...you had this all planned,” he said just before he bent to ravage his lover's mouth again.

Ichigo was out of breath when they broke apart, but he still managed to smirk. “I offered our waiter 4,000 yen not to bother us for twenty minutes. I figured since it's kind of late and the restaurant is mostly empty that we should be OK otherwise.”

“Where did you get money all of a sudden?” Renji quizzed his lover, his eyebrows furrowed together.

Grimacing, Ichigo rubbed his shoulder in remembrance. “Actually, I fought my father so that he'd lend me the money for this,” he said, touching Renji's ring, “and ended up with more than I needed. Since we only fought to a draw, though, I had to agree to work for him at the clinic for a month to pay the debt. I've only got a couple of weeks left to go.”

Renji grinned then as he gazed down at his lover. “So, you're coming to Soul Society to visit after that, right?”

“I thought you'd never ask,” Ichigo said, grinning back as he broke away, holding the door open behind him as he left the bathroom.

They both fell silent as they walked down the little hallway into the dining room of the restaurant. As they settled into their seats at the small table they'd abandoned a while earlier, Renji glanced at the crisp linens and lit candle and the fine plates they were being served on, and then at Ichigo. He got a wicked smile on his face as he leaned over to murmur into Ichigo's ear.

“Get them to pack this up for us,” he said, being sure to use his deepest, most seductive tone. “We're going to take it home and I'm going to lay you down and eat every bit of it off of you, and then I'm going to make you come for me so many times that all you'll have strength to do after a while is to lie in my arms and let the sensation roll through you like waves.”

Leaning back into his seat, Renji couldn't help but smirk as he noted Ichigo's now wide-eyed expression and the fact that the waiter had chosen that moment to appear at his lover's elbow. Ichigo subtly handed the waiter the rest of what the man had been promised and then asked, “Could we get this to go, please?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments about what you liked and what you thought could be improved would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -WriterX


End file.
